Communications devices, such as mobile phones, pagers and the like, are being packed with more and more features. In the past such mobile equipment has been a closed environment namely, all of the features use software within the mobile equipment or SIM. With the advent of new technologies, which use wireless communications protocols, such as Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) or comparable protocols, additional applications are accessible by the mobile device, from network servers. As a result a new security threat arises for mobile equipment. Mobile equipment will soon be subject to queries designed to extract confidential security information from the user, such as a PIN or other identifier. It is therefore necessary to devise a reliable system in which requests for information originating from remote “hostile” sources can be readily identified, ignored
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a system for identifying remote inquiries which may precipitate a breach of security in the use of mobile equipment such as a mobile telephone, pager or other similar communications device.